lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tree of Life/Transcript
ANGA: The last Moja Kwa Moja Stone is on the other side of the lake. ONO: We're almost at the Tree of Life. KION: I know, finally. Anga, how long will it take to go around the lake? ANGA: It's pretty big, could take all night. KION: Well then, let’s get going. BUNGA: Hey Kion, look at this. The lake, it’s hard. ONO: Bunga, the lake isn’t hard. It’s ice it’s so cold that it must’ve frozen over. BUNGA: Yeah, well it’s ice enough that we can walk on it, maybe all the way across. FULI: You really think it's safe? ONO: I am not sure. It could be, but I believe we should test it first. BESHTE: How are we going to do that? MAKINI: Maybe like this. BUNGA: This is great. Come on out, the ice is fine. KION: I think Bunga's right. That looks like the fastest way to go, now come on. MAKINI: Whoa, it's slippery and kinda fun too. ONO: Is it? I think I'll just stick to flying. BESHTE: You guys? I am not so sure that was a good idea. Uh oh, the ice is cracking. KION: Everyone, run for it. MAKINI: Help me! ANGA: Oh no, Makini! KION: Anga, can you reach her? ANGA: The wind from my wings might tip the ice she's standing on. KION: Well then, it's up to us Fuli. FULI: Oh right, Huwezi! MAKINI: Almost there. KION: Don't worry Makini, we'll save you. MAKINI: Oh thank you Kion, thank you Fuli. FULI: You're welcome. KION: Yeah, now let's get off this ice. BUNGA: I had a feeling that hard water couldn't be trusted. KION: Uh Makini, I think I want some tuliza. MAKINI: Sure thing Kion. (gasps) Oh no, my staff! it must have slipped off when I fell in the water. ANGA: I don't see it anywhere. It must be under the ice. KION: So we don't have any tuliza? MAKINI: Sorry Kion, we don't. KION: It's alright, at least now we're close to the last Moja Kwa Moja Stone. Right Anga? ANGA: Yup, it's right over there. ONO: Oh no. FULI: What is it Ono? ONO: I just realized that without Makini's staff we can't bring the painting to life. BUNGA: So what? ONO: So we can't be sure it's really Moja Kwa Moja Stone. MAKINI: Oh dear. KION: But you remember Rafiki's map don't you, Ono? If this is the last Moja Kwa Moja Stone then the Tree of Life must be nearby. ONO: Hmm let me see. Nowaza. According to Rafiki's map on the Lair, there's a narrow mountain pass up ahead and on the other side is the Tree of Life. KION: Hey, thanks Ono. Anga, do you see a pass in the mountain? ANGA: Let's see. I've got it. This way. BUNGA: Anga, do you see the Tree of Life too? ANGA: I can't see through mountains. KION: Alright everyone, let's head for that mountain pass. FULI: Kion, I really think we should wait until morning. We don't know what's on the other side of that mountain. If we wait until sunrise we'll be able to see better. KION: Fuli, I am not going to get any better just waiting here. Now come on, let's go. ONO: It's alright, Fuli. Once we get Kion to the Tree of Life he'll feel better. FULI: I certainly hope so, Ono. All right now, you heard Kion. Let's get going. ULLU: Who could that be now? It's better to be safe than sorry. I'll go and warn the Night Pride. KION: Come on everyone, let's keep moving. BUNGA: What? A beehive. A beehive means bees and honey too, mmm. KION: No Bunga, don't. BUNGA: Ah, don't worry about it, I'm fine. Almost there. KION: Oh no! Bunga, look out. Uh oh, it's a rockslide! Everyone scatter! Heyvi Kabisa, now the whole mountain pass is blocked off. Bunga, why didn't you just listen to me the first time? Bunga, where are you? BUNGA: I'm in here. BESHTE: Little B, are you alright? BUNGA: Yup I'm good. It's kinda cozy in here. KION: And we're so close. MAKINI: Shwari, Kion. It's all right. KION: Alright? We've just blocked the only way to the Tree of Life. Everyone, we have to clear these rocks now. BUNGA: And get me free, right? BESHTE: That's right Little B. FULI: We could just leave him. ULLU: Almost there. RANI: Night Pride together. ULLU: That wasn't here before. RANI: Thank you Ullu, we'll take it from here. ULLU: I'm happy to help Rani. BUNGA: Get me outta here! FULI: Stop moving. KION: Come on. RANI: Ullu was right. I don't recognize these voices. Surak, what is it? SURAK: They're strangers for certain, and if they caused the rockslide of the pass then they must be powerful. RANI: Powerful could mean dangerous. Nirmala, what do you think? NIRMALA: They could be. I suggest we take it slow. You know, try talking to them. Perhaps they come in peace. BALIYO: That doesn't sound like peace to me. RANI: Baliyo, where are you going? BALIYO: I'm taking a look. KION: Let's keep going, and once we clear these rocks, nothing will stop us from getting to the Tree of Life. BALIYO: Nothing will stop them? That really doesn't sound like peace. They're strangers and they sound mean, but I'll stop them. RANI: No. Baliyo, wait. SURAK: Now what? NIRMALA: Rani, what are you saying? RANI: He didn't leave us with much of a choice. With strength and respect. ALL: Night Pride protect. BALIYO: Lada'i! FULI: What? Look out, no. ANGA: Fuli, I see more lions. FULI: What's going on here? BESHTE: What do we do now Fuli? FULI: Anga and Beshte, help me hold off the lions. Makini and Ono, keep working to get Bunga free. ANGA: I'm on it. MAKINI: Okay. ONO: Affirmative. BESHTE: You got it Fuli. Twende Kiboko! SURAK: Jogina! ANGA: Anga lenga! SURAK: Nirmala, duck. NIRMALA: Thanks. FULI: Hey, I don't know what we did to you, but this has gotta be a misunderstaning. RANI: Misunderstanding? Is that what you call this rockslide? FULI: The rockslide was an accident. We didn't mean to start it. RANI: And your lion friend attacking my little brother is an accident too? BUNGA: Makini and Ono, get me outta here. I gotta help fight. MAKINI: We're trying, but you need to stop squirming, you're making more rocks fall. BUNGA: Fine, then at least let me get a good view. That's better. Whoa, would you look at that? It's like we're fighting a Lion Guard made of lions. BALIYO: You fight good, but I fight even more good. KION: I don't know who you are but we've come too far to let you stop us now. BALIYO: What is that? KION: This is my Roar. NIRMALA: Surak, did you see that too? SURAK: Indeed. I've heard stories of a lion with a powerful roar. But not since I was a cub. Rani, how do you want to proceed? FULI: Kion, you're outta control. KION: Fuli? Yes, I guess I was. RANI: Lion, who are you? KION: What, who are you? RANI: I am Rani, the leader of the Night Pride. KION: The Night Pride? RANI: Yes we protect everyone at the Tree of Life from those who might cause harm, like you and your roar. KION: I'm sorry, we're really not a threat. I can explain everything. RANI: You may say that you and your friends mean no harm, but your actions speak louder than words. FULI: We're not here to harm anyone. KION: Thanks, Rani. My name is Kion. My friends and I have been on a very long journey. We need to get to the Tree of Life to get help. I need help. RANI: I'm sure you do, but your Roar sent my brother flying and I could only imagine the damage you could do everyone living at the Tree of Life. KION: But I'm sorry. RANI: You and your friends will never be welcome at the Tree of Life. Leave now and never return. Night Pride together! KION: I can't believe this. ANGA: So now what? BUNGA: Uh, maybe get me outta here, I guess. FULI: Yeah, come on. BUNGA: Hey hey Kion you don't have to listen to her, you've got the Roar! Those lions won't stop us from going to the Tree of Life. FULI: Bunga, just because we can do something doesn't mean we should. BUNGA: Really? Anytime I can eat a grub I do! BESHTE: Fuli's right Little B. We want to be welcomed at the Tree of Life, not fight our way in. Although we did start the rockslide and block the mountain pass, maybe the lions were just defending their home just like we would if someone started a rockslide in the Pride Lands. MAKINI: Does that mean we're not going to the Tree of Life now? FULI: No, we just have to come up with another plan. Right Kion? Kion? Okay, for now let's just get Bunga out of these rocks. What? ONO: Fuli, go straight to him. He wants to see you. FULI: But we have to get Bunga out. BESHTE: Don't worry we can help him. You should go help Kion. FULI: Hey, thanks guys. We'll be back soon. BALIYO: Hey, did you see me fly? RANI: Little brother, you're okay. BALIYO: Of course, and I'm not your little brother, I'm just younger. So what were those strangers and what was that Roar? SURAK: It was like something from a legend. RANI: It doesn't matter who they were, they're gone now. But I should tell Queen Janna what really happened. Uncle Surak and Nirmala, stay with Baliyo and make sure he's really okay. BALIYO: You know, I always thought that flying would be more fun. NIRMALA: Come on Baliyo, let's get you something for your head. RANI: Queen Janna, grandmother, are you awake? JANNA: Yes Rani, I am. Is everything alright? RANI: Yes, at least it is now. JANNA: Come now, my dear. What’s wrong? RANI: A very strange group of animals caused a rockslide that blocked off the mountain pass. JANNA: Oh, is that so? RANI: Yes, they were led by a lion with a scar across his eye. JANNA: A scar? Hmm. RANI: But we fought them off and I told them to leave and never return. I promise grandmother, they’ll never make to the Tree of Life. JANNA: I believe you. Well done Rani. RANI: That lion actually had a Roar so powerful enough to send Baliyo flying. JANNA: Ah yes, the Roar. It has finally returned. :Kion: :Here :Here at the end of the trail :How could I come all this way :Only just to fail :Now where, where do I go? :I've tried all that I know :Don't think there's anymore I can do :Fuli: (spoken) :Come on, everyone! We can do this. Work together. :Kion: :But now, I think I see :There's more to this journey than me :So if I have to, I'll move along :In a group where I belong :With my friends :I know I won't be alone :With my friends :We'll find a path that I can't find on my own :Maybe this journey won't end today :But with my friends, it'll be okay :With my friends :It begins and ends :With my friends. MAKINI: Almost there. BUNGA: Hoo ha I'm free I'm free. Phew being trapped sure works up an appetite oh yeah bees. ALL: Bunga! BUNGA: Oh right. Hey Kion look I'm outta the rocks now we can go to the Tree of Life. KION: I'm glad you're out Bunga but I don't think we can go to the Tree of Life. BUNGA: What why not? KION: Because I lost control of the Roar again. Maybe the leader of the Night Pride is right maybe it's not safe to let me go the Tree of Life. I'm sorry I took you on this journey you stuck with me through it all and then we finally get here, I ruined everything. FULI: Kion we know you didn't mean to lose control of the Roar. BESHTE: Maybe if we talk to the Night Pride we can explain everything. BUNGA: Yeah worth a try. ONO: Don't worry Kion even if we can't get to the Tree of Life, we can find another way to heal your scar and we won't give up until we do. KION: You know Ono? You're right we won't give up because my scar isn't the only thing that needs healing. RANI: So this Roar is a good thing? JANNA: Yes and it can be a great thing. RANI: What about the scar on his eye didn't you say? JANNA: We all have our scars Rani Sisi Ni Sawa. RANI: We're the same? Yeah but I'm still not sure I totally understand why you think. JANNA: All will be clear soon enough but right now I need you to go welcome this lion and his friends to the Tree of Life. RANI: Okay. JANNA: And hurry before they actually do leave for good. RANI: Yes of course grandmother. JANNA: Thank you Rani. BALIYO: C'mon Rani. Let's go. RANI: Go? Go where? BALIYO: Back to the pass. We can't just tell those strangers to go away. We gotta make them. RANI: Glad you're feeling better, Baliyo. But the Queen was actually excited to hear about the strange Lion's Roar. BALIYO: Huh? She was? SURAK: So it was the Roar of the Elders. RANI: I guess so. Which means we must welcome the lion and his friends to the Tree of Life. BALIYO: Welcome them? Did you see that Roar? Cause I felt it and... SURAK: It is the power of legends. NIRMALA: We'll need to treat him with care. BALIYO: Treat him with care? Thar Roar thing sent me flying all the way through the pass. We gotta go do something. SURAK: Baliyo? Let's think before we react. NIRMALA: Arama karo. BALIYO: Relax. Right. (SIGHS) Sorry. RANI: Give me a moment, too? SURAK: Of course. (THUNDER RUMBLING) RANI: Mom? Dad? SÃHASÍ: We're here, Rani. ĀNANDA: How are you? RANI: I'm okay. But I need some advice. Grandmother wants me to welcome a strange lion and his friends to the Tree of Life. But I'm not sure that I should. What if I let them in and something bad happens? It's my job to protect the Tree of Life. SÃHASÍ I'm proud that you take you're duty so seriously, Rani. But the Queen is very wise. ĀNANDA: She wouldn't ask you to let them in if it wasn't okay. SÃHASÍ: Listen to her, Rani. She's preparing you to lead more than the Night Pride. ÃNANDA: Yes. One day you will be Queen as well. RANI: I know. You're right. SÃHASÍ: We know you'll do the right thing, Rani. ÃNANDA: You always do. RANI: Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad. ÃNANDA: Of course. SÃHASÍ You're welcome. RANI: Keep up. We need to find them before they've gone too far. BALIYO: I still don't get why we're... NIRMALA: They cleared the pass. SURAK: And yet, they didn't continue any closer to the Tree of Life. RANI: You're still here. KION: Yes. And I need to apologize. I'm sorry for using my Roar. And I undetstand if you won't allow me to enter. But could you let my friend Ono complete the journey to the Tree of Life? He wasn't part of the earlier fight. And his eyes need healing. Please? RANI: Oh. Of course we will welcome Ono. ONO: Thank you. RANI: But anyone who is willing to put their friend's well-being before their own is worthy as well. Kion. You and your friends are all welcome at the Tree of Life. KION: Oh, thank you. BUNGA: By the way? We're called the Lion Guard. BALIYO: Lion Guard? You only got one lion. BUNGA: Yeah. You get use to it. RANI: Very well. Kion? Lion Guard? Follow me. BALIYO: Hey, Kion. Just don't do that Roar thing at me again. Ever. KION: I won't. I promise. RANI: Lion Guard? We're here. Welcome to the Tree of Life. Category:Season Three Transcripts